A Force of Gravity
by wordslinger
Summary: Maybe that was it. Maybe she thought Katsuki would hold her down and keep her there. It hadn't ever been part of the plan, but her plan had only ever been a fantasy. Kacchako. Complete.


_**Note: This is OOC. Everyone is an adult.**_

* * *

He left unexpectedly gentle kisses along the rise of her collarbone and an irritated noise escaped her lips. His eyes met hers and he frowned.

"Is that what you think I like?" she asked in a breathier tone than intended. Having him on top of her was _more_ than she expected. His scowl deepened.

"I just assumed –"

Ochako's hand slid over his chest and shoulder until her palm came to rest on his throat. Her thumb and forefinger sank into the soft underside of his jaw.

 _"_ _Don't,"_ she cut in. "Don't assume things about me."

Without warning he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He started in with the sort of aggressive kisses that might bruise. The tips of his hair tickled her shoulder and neck. Katsuki groaned and she felt it all the way to the tips of her toes.

He released her bra with unexpected finesse and took the hardened tip of her breast into his mouth. His teeth scraped against her nipple and Ochako _almost_ wished her hands were free so she could hold him there. Katsuki tightened his grip on her wrists and hooked a finger in the waistband of her panties. Ochako's breath caught in her throat at the thought of him still being mostly clothed and on the verge of stripping her naked. Instead, he grinned and slid his hand into her panties and found the wet, trembling place between her thighs.

His fingers moved in slow circles but his skin was rough and hit every one of her sweet spots. She tried to bend her legs and gain leverage but he settled over her in a way that trapped his hand between them and she had no choice but to hitch her thighs over his hips. With every circle he drew she inched closer to the place she'd been fantasizing about for a very long time. His erection pressed firmly into her thigh but he made no move to relieve the tension.

Ochako sucked in a harsh breath when his teeth found the slope of her neck. Did she care if he left a mark? Before she could decide, he inched back on his knees and released her wrists. His eyes raked over her body hungrily and she felt heat creeping into her cheeks.

"The girl who wants me to pin her down is blushing?" he bit out. The sound of his gravelly voice excited her even more. It was inexplicable the effect he had on her. Hiding it for so long had been a mistake. Or maybe the build up would be worth it at the end of the night? Katsuki growled in frustration and tugged her panties off. "Unzip me," he demanded.

Ochako couldn't stop herself from touching his overheated skin from chin to navel. The trail of hair just as blonde as his head was softer than she expected. She had some trouble with the stiff button and hole but his zipper was quick work. He was rigid and ready but she still marveled at the smoothness of his skin. She hadn't ever thought of his many contradictions but, then again, she'd never been so close to him before.

Katsuki pushed her thighs open wide and swiped his thumb over the slick, and excited pink skin between them. He entered her swiftly and Ochako lost her breath. The pace he set was merciless and she lost herself to the sensations. Her breasts bounced and brushed against his chest with every thrust. His breaths were steady but fast. He didn't need to touch her again for Ochako to find the path to her orgasm. Without any instruction he'd managed to hit the place inside her that she couldn't ever quite reach on her own.

"Uraraka," he gasped suddenly. _"Fuck!"_

She smiled in a moment of prideful pleasure even though she wasn't doing much from her back. It pleased her to please him. Was he even very difficult to please? She didn't know. The impulse to close her eyes was strong but she'd waited _so long_ for this she couldn't stand to waste it. Katsuki's face twisted and his jaw flexed. Ochako flattened her hand on his chest and the sight of her fingernails leaving indents in his skin sent her over the edge. She clenched and his exhale was wild and broken.

Katsuki didn't collapse on her but she wished he had. She wanted to feel his weight on her again. She wanted to feel like she couldn't breathe and like, no matter what, she wouldn't float away.

Maybe that was it. Maybe she thought Katsuki would hold her down and keep her there. Ochako knew this was an unfair assumption. He couldn't possibly know how often his palms digging into her wrists starred in her fantasy reels.

"I should go," he said quietly.

She nodded but said nothing. His gathering irritation with her felt like kindling before a fire.

"Why am I even here?" he snapped, zipping himself up. Ochako didn't bother with modesty. She simply rolled to her side and watched him yank on his clothing. The muscles of his back flexed enticingly before a t-shirt covered them.

"Because I like you."

"You _like_ me? You don't even know me."

"So? Does that matter to you?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "It kinda fucking does."

Ochako watched him. He continued to surprise her. "We can talk more next time if you want."

"Next time?" He pulled on his boots but didn't bother to lace them. She liked that he was still just as careless with his appearance as he'd been in high school. As a hero he'd grown extremely competent and handled himself like a well-seasoned pro. But post-sex, apparently, Katsuki Bakugou was the same messy guy she'd known in school.

"Did you not have fun?" she asked casually. Ochako sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. His rage was palpable but she didn't react.

"More talking next time," he seethed, grabbing his jacket. "I'm not your weird fetish."

"A fetish doesn't have to be weird," she corrected, still not moving to cover herself at all.

"Still." He jerked his arms through the sleeve of his jacket and grabbed his keys from the top of her vanity. "More talking."

When he'd gone, Ochako hopped off the bed and watched him stalk across the parking lot toward his motorcycle. He stomped the gas and gunned it out of the lot.

More talking? Sure, she could do that. It hadn't ever been part of the plan, but her plan had only ever been a fantasy. The _real_ Katsuki was much more interesting. _Next time_ , she thought, _next time_ he'd call her by her first name.


End file.
